when he's not in the bath
by sri kungfon
Summary: Haru is enjoying a bath in his swimsuit as usual... that is until Rin shows up. wish I could say there is a plot but sadly I don't have one just smut. now if you'll excuse I'm going to go wash my brain with soap water, *hint hint* RinxHaru(uke)


"Haru-chan~" Rin called cheerily as he stepped into the bathroom of his younger lover, where said boy was enjoying his bath in a swimsuit as usual.

"How many times must I tell you never to call me 'chan'?" Haru snapped with a disapproving pout on his lips that made Rin want to tackle his lover and ravish him senseless, but he resisted _for now_.

"Don't be like that Haru-chan, besides I know it secretly turns you on." He said the last part seductively with a sly wink, Haru blushed and turned away from his teasing boyfriend but he couldn't find it in himself to deny Rin's words.

"W-what do you want anyway?" Haru exclaimed trying to hide his embarrassment. He watched Rin's mouth spread in a sharp toothed grin as said red head walked closer to Haru.

Haru gulped slowly, but secretly eager for what his boyfriend had in store for him as Rin came to stand beside Haru with a hungry look in his eyes, that look alone made Haru want to whimper with lust for the delicious things the red head could do to him, oh yes, deep down the darkest side of Haru was actually quite perverted and a bit masochistic but only Rin had been able to coax such a side to light.

"Well Haru-chan since you asked, I'm horny and I want you right now." Rin stated bluntly with a sexy smirk on his lips, if Haru wasn't aroused before he sure as hell was now.

"Bathroom sex with you is great and all Haru-chan, but I'd prefer we move this to your bedroom we wouldn't want to make a mess." Rin grabbed Haru's hand making his blue-eyed beauty stand, and watched entranced as the water droplets rippled over Haru's taught well defined abs, slipping past his swimsuit and down his toned legs as he stepped out of the tub.

"Rin?" Haru asked innocently, noticing his lover's gaze wandering up and down his body, Haru was completely oblivious to his own sexiness which at times resulted in an either very horny Rin, or a very jealous and possessive one. It pissed Rin off when guys or girls would walk up to his raven haired boyfriend and shamelessly flirt with him, of course Rin's angry aura would drive them away quickly and then Rin would drag poor Haru off to get rid of some… _ehm-frustrations._

No more words were exchanged when Rin dragged an obedient Haru to his own room, slamming the door shut and shoving the ravenette up against it.

Haru yelped in surprise and Rin took the opportunity to explore the younger's mouth, Rin's tongue overpowered Haru's and he indulged himself in his little lovers sweet moans, Haru not one to be left behind allowed his hands to travel over the taller boy's body slipping under his tight black T-shirt feeling the muscled god before him, Rin's body was nice and solid but not rock hard despite how it looked the skin was warm and tender to the touch.

Rin growled low in his throat feeling his lover's soft hands run up and down his body, he loved it when Haru touched him frankly Haru was the only one _allowed_ to touch him, just like how no one else was allowed to touch _his_ Haru. Haru's hands explored higher lifting Rin's tight T-shirt to reveal the sweet skin underneath, Rin pulled away only for a moment to lift his T-shirt over his head, and was pleasantly surprised when Haru in a rare act of boldness kissed a trail down his neck to his collarbone sucking lightly at the skin between them where Haru knew would drive Rin insane with lust.

Not wanting to neglect his raven haired boyfriend's needs Rin started his own exploration of Haru's body reaching a perfect tanned nipple he pinched and twisted slightly making his boyfriend hiss and bite into his shoulder, Haru bit harder than he meant to and ended up drawing a bit of blood, he licked the bite mark and gazed up at his lover who looked at him in a way that made his swimsuit unbearably tight.

"You naughty little slut it looks like I'll have to punish you." Rin smirked; licking his lips tauntingly Haru's blue eyes followed the motion watching the wet tongue caressing the lips he desired so much.

"You must be cold Haru-chan let's get you out of this swimsuit." With that Rin proceeded to strip the last piece of clothing of off Haru.

Rin stepped back admiring every inch of Haru's flushed and aroused body, "s-stop staring." Rin's gaze snapped up to his lover's embarrassed, pink face, _damn Haru he doesn't even realize what he's doing to me._

The red head wrapped his arms around Haru's waist raising the boy so he sat snuggly on Rin's hips, Haru's hard member brushing against Rin's clothed one causing them both to moan, Rin started moving his hips sending Haru to a new high on ecstasy (don't do drugs kids).

Sensing the younger was getting impatient Rin decided it was time to shift positions, he started shuffling backwards with Haru's legs wrapped firmly around his waist and still grinding into the horny raven.

"R-Rin please." Haru begged as Rin laid him on his bed, "Not yet Haru-chan I'm going to make you beg more than that, I'll pleasure you till you're screaming my name." Rin said his grin revealing his sharp shark like teeth.

Haru was about to comment when Rin started to suck his cock, the words got lost when he screamed in pleasure bucking his hips into the moist cavern, "R-Rin I'm going to… Ahh! Rin! Feels s-so good." Haru panted as Rin started to bob his head up and down, enjoying in the way Haru called his name in pleasure.

He felt the cock in his mouth twitch and knew Haru was close, "Riiiin so c-close!" Haru moaned but to his horror and disappointment Rin pulled away just as he was about to spill.

"R-Rin why?" Haru looked at Rin with confused blue eyes Rin was mesmerized by those eyes that challenged the beauty of the ocean; right now they were filled with lust and desires that the usually docile Haru kept hidden.

"I told you I was going to punish you for biting me earlier." Rin said with a sadistic smirk on his lips, "get on your knees." Rin ordered Haru could only whimper in protest before he turned around leaning on his forearms giving Rin a nice view of his full ass.

Rin licked his lips and before he could think twice gave a hard slap on his lover's ass, which went straight to his cock.

"Rin!" Haru cried indignantly, the red head chuckled and responded with, "sorry Haru I just couldn't resist."

He leaned over his lover and kissed a trail from the top of his neck to the base of his spine, and lower.

"Aaahhh! R-Rin don't put it th-there!" Haru cried out as his boyfriend proceeded to tongue fuck his ass.

"R-Rin more~" Haru pleaded Rin, ceased his attack on Haru's ass and leaned over to lick and nip at his sensitive ear.

"You're so hot when you beg like a slut Haru." Rin whispered, Haru's cock hardened to a painful extent as Rin said such dirty words to him in such an affectionate voice.

He gasped in surprise as Rin's skilled fingers slid their way into his tight entrance, muscles instantly squeezing the intrusion, Haru let out a long moan as Rin added two more fingers and started thrusting them in and out.

Rin pulled his fingers away making Haru whine in protest, he looked over his shoulder to notice Rin was still wearing his pants; Haru's slender hands reached over and pulled down Rin's clothing boxers and all.

"Ha-Haru! Ah!" Rin groaned as Haru did something completely unexpected he started grinding his ass against Rin's erection, "Riiin~" he moaned out looking at the red head who stared back at him with hungry eyes.

"What do you-ah! Want me to do to you, Haru-chan?" Rin smirked seductively.

Haru blushed but continued rubbing and staring at the red head when he moaned out erotically, "F-fuck me hard, Rin!"

With that the last bit of Rin's of self-control was flung out the window. He entered Haru roughly and didn't wait for him to adjust as he thrusted into him hard and fast, the raven didn't complain though instead he was screaming and writhing in pleasure as his lover fucked him into a pleasure filled oblivion.

Rin abused Haru's tight little hole and hit the boys pleasure spot dead on, the other boy didn't hesitate to vocalize his pleasure.

"AAHHH! RIIN! THERE! PLEASE! I-I'M GONNA! AHHH!" Haru was cut off by his own scream of pleasure, his already tight hole squeezing his lover making Rin see stars, forcing them both over the edge, Haru screamed Rin's name as Rin bit down hard on Haru's neck.

They both collapsed exhausted Rin still buried in Haru, "hehe I didn't have to touch you to make you come." Rin panted out, pulling out of Haru and rolling off his thoroughly ravished lover.

"Haru?" Rin called when he didn't get a response, looking over his lover's shoulders at his face Rin smiled to see Haru sleeping peacefully completely drained of energy.

Rin wrapped his arms around the younger pulling the raven towards him Haru unconsciously turned around and snuggled into Rin letting out a sigh of content.

The shark smiled lovingly and placed a tender kiss on Haru's forehead, he heard the door to Haru's house open along with Makoto's and Nagisa's voices.

"Oi Haru-chan isn't in the bath."

"Then we should probably go, if he's not in the bath then he must be _entertaining_ Rin."

This made said boy chuckle, before joining his beloved in dreamland.


End file.
